Don't Leave
by NinjaLuffer1215
Summary: Roy can't live without her. Why has it taken him so long realize this? He promised he would do anything to make her happy, so why does she never smile? Hopefully he's not too late to save her. First lengthy fanfic, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fullmetal people, unfortunately

* * *

Don't Leave

I remember it well. It was six a.m. sharp, and my alarm had finally gone off. I had been waiting half the night for that piece of machinery to go off. It was my first day of alchemy training, and I still had another hour and a half to be there. I spend my remaining time studying over what alchemy I already knew, grabbed a quick bit to eat, and headed out the door, with another half hour to spare.

"Roy! You forgot your lunch again!" My mother called out.

"Oh yeah! Thanks mom, I'll be back around lunch time!"

My new mentor's house was on the outskirts of town. Not too far away, but far enough to make a nine year old boy winded as he finally reached the drive way. The Hawkeye household was a nice but modest household. There was a lovely flower bed just in front of the front window, and the remains of chalk drawings on the sidewalk from a few days ago. The house was a light shade of baby blue with a sand colored trim. Even though I was out of breath, I was so excited to start my training that I ran straight up the yard without even bothering to use the winding cement path. The door was cracked when I arrived at it, so I just ran right in without even braking stride. I didn't even notice that I ran her over until I heard her cry. I then stopped and turned around to apologize, but as soon as I met those tearful scarlet eyes, all I could do was stand there and stare like the moron I was. She was about four or five years old at the time. Her beautiful blonde hair reached just past shoulders. Now she wasn't the first pretty blonde I had ever seen, but just something about her stands out in my memory. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was those eyes, or the way her bottom lip was quivering. Maybe it was the fact that as soon as she came to her senses after I ran her over, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, and beat me a couple of times with it and told me that I should watch where I'm going and what not. It didn't even hurt, but I had never had a girl tell me that before. Usually they just apologized or something.

I saw Riza from time to time as I continued my alchemy training. She eventually forgave me for running her over that day. Though she never let me forget it. Usually she was doing some school work, or some chores around the house, but occasionally she would sit with her father and watch me train. It was doing those times that I do what do best. Try to impress the ladies. Unfortunately it was usually during those times that I made a fool of myself, but I was usually rewarded with a small delicate laugh from Riza. After hearing that laugh, I didn't care how many times I messed up, as long as I could hear her beautiful laugh everything was good. That is until Master Hawkeye scolded me. But she silently laughed at this too. I decided then and there that I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

After a few years, I had finally worked up the nerve to ask Riza to accompany me to dinner. She said no. Apparently our relationship was strictly 'professional'. I mean it's not like I was expecting her to come running into arms while lovingly calling my name. . .

"Roy. . .oh Roy. I thought you would never ask. . .Roy. . .Roy. . . . .Colonel Mustang!"

"Huh, what? . . .I swear it wasn't me!" Roy jerked to attention, and nearly smashed his head down on his desk.

"You fell asleep again, sir." Riza sighed.

"Oh," Roy collected himself. "What time is it lieutenant?"

"1800 hours, sir"

"Oh damn it! I'm going to be late." Roy clumsily rushed from his desk to the coat rack.

"Sir I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to meet up with your date."

"Not this time, lieutenant, she told me we would be through if I was late again." Roy fumbled with his coat.

"Well then you better hurry up, sir" Riza sighed again.

"What do you think I'm doing lieutenant? You mind finishing up that paper work for me?"

"Of course not, colonel, don't I always?"

"Yes and I greatly appreciate it. See you tomorrow." Roy waved on his way out.

Riza looked back towards the looming mound on the colonel's desk, and let out a tired sigh. It looked like she was going to be here all night. . . Again. He needed to learn to complete his work. She was never going to get any rest at this rate.

"Yo, Riza, you still in here working?" Lieutenant Havoc walked over.

"Yes unfortunately I still have some work to do."

"Well that sucks." Havoc glanced around, "Where's the Colonel?"

"He's out on another date."

"Damnit, at this rate he's going to take all the women!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a pretty girl out there for you, who isn't going to fall for the colonel."

"Yeah, yeah, I wonder if there's even any babes left that the colonel hasn't dated." Havoc wondered aloud, which earned him a sharp glare from Hawkeye. "No, no I wasn't saying that you're not pretty. . .its just that. . .what I was try to say was. . . . .I'll just leave now." Havoc stuttered nervously while backing out of the room.

"That would be a good idea, Havoc."

* * *

Meanwhile Roy rushed up to date's dwelling. After having nervously glancing at his watch for the twentieth time.

"Damn I'm defiantly going to get the boot this time!" He nervously thought as he reached his lucky lady's house, only to find the feared rejection note taped to her front door. "Damnit that's the third time this week." a depressed Roy sulked off to his own residence.

He eventually reached his own rather messy quarters, after stopping for a quick drink at the nearby tavern. Ugh. . .this has not been his day at all. Roy laid in his bed thinking over all the day's events, but then decided to try and fall asleep so he could finally get some work done. He hadn't really been sleeping recently. Almost everyday he would come in from work completely exhausted, but for some strange reason he couldn't sleep more than a few hours every night. He would spend most of the night tossing and turning. His bed was a complete mess by morning. When he got to work the next day he would sack out at his desk only to be woken up by that all too familiar voice of his lieutenant. Maybe the pressure of his position was finally getting to him. What with all the happenings with the homunculi and King Bradley and what not. Maybe he should have Riza set him up a doctor's appointment in the morning. Ah, Riza what would he ever do without her? Roy thought to himself as he fell into a light, short-lived sleep.

* * *

AN: First chapter out of hopefully many, I have a whole story already planned out, please review, no flames please, I'm still new to fanfic :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don not own fullmetal people.

* * *

"Beep. . . .Beep. . ." Roy had been dreading that sound all night long. It meant the end of another sleepless night. Roy grudgingly sulked out of bed, after untangling himself from his comforter first. Damn! Roy thought as he looked in the mirror. He was getting bags under his eyes. How was he supposed to impress the lieutenant. . . I mean. . .the ladies, he quickly thought, if he had bags under his eyes. After a quick shower and bite to eat, the Colonel was heading off towards his office.

"Hey Hawkeye, you have any idea where the Colonel is?" Havoc inquired as he drug out his second cigarette of the day.

"I have no idea, Havoc. You know those things will give you cancer, don't you?" Riza pointed out.

"That's just hear say." Havoc replied as he headed back to his work area. Just as Havoc rounded the corner, Colonel Mustang dragged himself into the office.

"Colonel! You look awful. What did you do all night?" Riza demanded of her superior officer. Instead of replying, Roy just slinked into his office, plopped down in his desk, and dropped his head on the wood. "Sir, what did you do all night?" The only reply Riza got was the whine that escaped her colonel's lips. "Sir, why don't you get some rest, I'll handle the paper work."

"Thank you lieutenant." Roy muffled reply came. It was nice here. The desk was not the most comfortable spots to sleep on, but for some reason, he fell into the best sleep he had in weeks. What was different? He had no idea. All he knew was that he was in his office with his most trusted assistant doing her paper work on the couch beside him. Maybe it was the fact that he was surrounded by the people he trusted the most. Oh well he would think about it more later. Wonderful sleep was fast approaching him, and he didn't want to miss it.

Roy awoke to a start a few hours later on the couch. Why had he woken up? He had been having a rather pleasant dream. He looked around the now darkening room. How had he gotten on the couch? He could have sworn that he was at his desk. Where was his lieutenant?

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Yes sir" Riza rushed in the office.

"Where did you go?" Roy pouted.

"I went to go get some coffee, sir, you looked like you were going to be asleep for a while."

"Well why didn't you just leave then?" Roy inquired.

"Because you were asleep on my lap, sir."

"Why was I on your lap?" Roy blushed slightly at the thought, silently wishing he had been awake to enjoy it.

"I don't know, sir, on minute you were at your desk the next you had walked over to the couch and curled up on my lap." Riza responded.

"Oh" Roy thought aloud as he tried to remember sleep walking. He could never recall sleep walking in the past. "Well at least let me walk you home lieutenant, it's getting dark."

"If you insist, sir." Riza left the room to gather her belongings. Riza was so beautiful. Roy could never get over that fact. If only she would laugh and smile again like when they were kids. "Shall we go, sir." Riza returned.

"Oh yes, lets go." Roy snapped out of his thoughts.

On the way to Riza's apartment, Roy tried to crack a few of his cheesy jokes to get her to laugh. He failed. Why wouldn't she laugh anymore.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes sir?"

"How come you don't laugh anymore?" It was an honest and straight forward question.

"Colonel, this is hardly the time to ask such questions." Riza retorted.

"I was just wondering."

They arrived at Riza's apartment a few minutes later. As they entered her dwelling and flipped on the lights, the entire place was ransacked! Not that Riza ever kept her place very tidy, but this was awful. Lost of the furniture was overturned. All her desk drawers were opened with all its contents scattered about. Roy and Riza just stood staring at the scene for another moment before Riza rushed to a note she found stuck to her kitchen wall.

"Don't think for one moment that I forgot what you did to me, little miss sharp shooter." the threat read.

"What does it say, Lieutenant." Roy demanded. He was furious that someone had go an ransacked his subordinate's house.

"It's nothing Colonel."

"Lieutenant." Roy demanded flatly.

"Colonel. . .its. ."

"Riza, let me see the paper." Roy demanded coolly.

"Yes sir." Riza handed the note over to her colonel. He read it through several times before handing it back.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Roy inquired as he sat down on the only chair left standing.

"No sir I don't." Riza lied. She had no intention to worry her commanding officer any more than he already was.

"Very well, nut I must insist that you stay at my place tonight."

"But sir, there is nothing wrong with my place." Riza objected.

"Look at this place! It's a mess. Besides whoever wrote that letter could come back at anytime."

"But Colonel. ."

"No buts lieutenant. You're staying with me. That's an order."

"Yes sir." Riza contented. After grabbing a few of Riza's belongings the two of them headed off towards Roy's place.

* * *

AN: I will try and get up chapter three as soon as possible, reviews are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fullmetal people :(

* * *

Riza awoke to a start the next morning. Where was she? This defiantly wasn't her bedroom, or her bed, and more importantly who's shoulder was she asleep on?

"Ok Riza, calm down." she told herself as she began to recall the previous evenings events. Ok, first her and the Colonel went to her apartment, and they found it completely ransacked. Then he insisted that he come and stay with him that night. Ok, that explains why she didn't recognize the room she was in. After they had arrived at his house, the two of them had eaten dinner. Roast beef sandwiches to be specific. Later the Colonel had insisted that they watch a movie to pass the time, but the only television in the house was in his bedroom. So the two of them had sat on his bed, put in the movie, and apparently fell asleep in the middle of it. So that would mean the person's arm she was clutching had to be. . .

"Oh" Riza quickly released Roy's arm and sat up from his shoulder, but somehow didn't wake him up. "I guess the Colonel was really over due for a good sleep." Riza noted when he continued to lay there half sprawled out across the bed, drooling. She silently watched him sleep for a few more minutes, and then decided to go make them some breakfast.

* * *

Roy had been having a rather pleasant dream, when he woke up for no particular reason. He wasn't complaining though. This was the first night he had slept completely through in a few weeks. How knows why. All he knew was that for some reason, he had fallen asleep without any trouble at all while him and Riza were watching a movie. Riza. Where was she? Was that bacon he smelled? Roy decided to find out.

Roy left his bedroom, entered the kitchen, and there she was. Roy stood there watching her cook breakfast like the beautiful house wife he hoped she would one day be. Whoa! What was he thinking. She was his subordinate. Their relationship was supposed to be strictly professional. Besides with everything that had been going on he shouldn't even have time to think of something like that. Plus, he didn't deserve her. Not he had failed at his promise to always keep her happy.

"Oh Colonel, your up." Riza announced with surprise at seeing her colonel just standing at the back of the room without even announcing his presence.

"Oh yes, I um. . .just woke.' Roy nervously replied.

"Are you hungry, sir?" Riza asked as she set down the hot breakfast on the already set table.

"I'm always hungry, lieutenant." Again, Roy could envision his hopeful scenario unfolding, but with two small children running up to the table as well. Roy shook his head. He had to stop that. There was no way that would ever happen.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Riza asked when Roy was just starring at his food instead of eating it.

"Oh. . .no, I'm just not fully awake yet." He quickly shoved food in his mouth to prove his point.

* * *

"Sir, I must apologize for last night." Riza announced after breakfast was finished.

"For what?" Roy was totally clueless.

"For falling asleep in the bed with you last night, sir. It was completely inappropriate, and should have never happened." Oh so she's going to bring that up.

"Don't worry about it. We both had an exhausting night. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep, no harm do." Roy responded.

"But sir. . ."

"I said don't worry about it, Riza." Roy said gently gazing straight into her eyes.

"Yes sir." He was still looking at her. Roy slowly began to lean a bit closer to Riza. Her heart began to pound as she realized what was happening. "I think I should go get ready for work, sir." Riza quickly left the room. That was close. There was no way she could kiss her Colonel. No way! It was completely inappropriate. They were comrades, not lovers. Nothing should ever go on between them.

* * *

Roy had been sitting at the table since Riza left. What had happened? Did his breathe smell? Was it something he said? Maybe she just didn't want to kiss him. Who knows. Maybe he should just keep their relationship professional. . . .Nah. With that departing thought, he left to go get ready for work.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Until then, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fullmetal people.

* * *

"Wow Colonel, you actually arrived to work on time, again!" Havoc pointed out as Roy and Riza entered the door.

"Aw shut up!" Roy was defiantly annoyed by this point. Havoc was the fifth person to point out him arriving on time recently. Luckily nobody pointed out him arriving with Lieutenant Hawkeye. That defiantly would have started some rumors.

Riza had been staying with Roy for the past week, while her house was under construction. Roy had never slept better. It was true that after that first night he slept on the couch while his lieutenant was in his bed, but it didn't seem to matter. All he knew was that he didn't have any trouble sleeping at all. Strange, he was somehow thinking that he sleeping problem might be linked to his lieutenant. It sounded crazy, but the only times he had been sleeping recently had been when she was around.

"Sir, you're starring at me funny again." Riza noted, not that she minded though, she was just pointing out the fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Roy replied as he straightened back up.

"I warned you about that, sir" Riza half joked.

"Why are you so cruel to me." Roy pouted playfully.

"What am I going to do with you, sir." Riza sighed. This little game had been going on for a while.

"You can go get me my coffee." Roy smirked.

"Yes sir." Riza left to fetch his morning coffee. Ah, he loved the way she always went and got his coffee, even if he didn't ask for it. If only he was good enough for someone like her. He sighed Oh well, he had a date tonight with Betty, maybe she would take his mind off of Riza.

* * *

"Yo Colonel, you got a message from some chick." Havoc announced grudgingly handed Roy the paper. Why did the Colonel get all the babes?

"Oh thank you, Havoc." Roy chirped.

"You know dating other women just to make lieutenant Hawkeye jealous isn't a very good idea." Havoc relied as a matter of fact. Roy spit his coffee half way across the room.

"What?!. . .psh! . . .Who said I was trying to make Hawkeye jealous?" Roy suspiciously defended.

"No offense, sir, but everyone here knows it but her." Havoc was enjoying this.

"Shouldn't you be working, Havoc?" Roy changed the topic.

"Aye aye, sir." Havoc half saluted before during a half turn and leaving.

Roy sat in his desk pouting. How had everyone found out what he was up. Oh well he would be the judge of whether or not it was working.

* * *

A few hours later the phone on Riza's desk rang.

"Hello, this Colonel Mustang's office." She answered in her slandered greeting.

"Hello, this is Betty may I talk the handsome Colonel Mustang?" the voice on the phone giggled.

"Just a moment please." Riza set down the phone, and looked into her superior's office. She was all of a sudden struck. "Hello are you still there?"

"Why yes I am. Where is Roy?" the voice demanded. Riza looked at Roy one more time.

"He told me to tell you that he doesn't want to speak to you anymore. He said that he is seeing somebody else, and that you should get lost." Riza relayed with holding back a grin.

"He What!! How dare he! Who does he think he is?!" The angry voice screamed before hanging up violently. Riza gently set down the phone. Looks like her Colonel wasn't going out tonight.

* * *

About an hour later, Riza walked into Roy's office to give him some papers to sign. When she arrived she found her Colonel sitting at his desk completely dumbstruck.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Riza calmly asked while setting the stack down.

"Yes, I called Betty to see what time she wanted to go out tonight, and she cussed me out in about three different languages, before hanging up on me. I have no idea what I did wrong this time." Roy sat completely baffled.

"I'm sure you'll find another woman soon." Riza sighed. It was probably true. Roy thought for a moment.

"I know! Why don't you got out to dinner with me tonight, lieutenant." Roy delightfully announced as the idea struck him. Riza nearly dropped the next stack of papers she had picked up.

"Colonel, surly you don't really want to go out to dinner with me?" Riza blushed while stumbling over the papers that had fallen.

"Why would I ask if I didn't want to?" Roy inquired. "You're moving back into your apartment. It's the least I owe you for keeping me company this past week. Besides you went to dinner with me while we were young, so why not now?" Roy skillfully asked. Riza debated about his proposition in her mind for a minute before finally agreeing.

"If you insist, sir"

"Excellent!" Roy clapped out of excitement. He was finally getting that date with Riza that he had wanted for so long. Riza, out of amusement of her Colonel's behavior, revealed that same smile that Roy hadn't seen in years.

* * *

Their date was nearly perfect. Riza wore a beautiful black cocktail dress that had been in her closet for years. Roy couldn't recall her ever looking more beautiful. He himself wore a white tuxedo with a black bow tie, and they ate at one of Central's most exquisite restaurants. Roy was now walking Riza back to her apartment. That was the only bad part of the evening. This was the first night in a week when Riza wasn't going to be coming with him. It was that fact that put a slight damper on the evening, especially as the arrived at Riza's front door.

"Thank you for dinner, Colonel. It was very nice." Riza thanked him while blushing ever so slightly. He was looking at her funny again.

"Please, call me Roy while we're off duty." Roy said coolly.

"Very well then. . . .Roy." Riza answered nervously. Roy noticed this.

"Why are you nervous, Riza?" Roy quietly inquired, while carefully brushing her bangs out of her face with his hand. Riza looked up into Roy's eyes and saw something in them, something she had never seen in his eyes before when he told his other date's goodbye. "Goodnight Riza. I'll see you in the morning." Roy kissed her gently on her forehead, and waved goodbye as he headed back to his own house. Riza just stood there for a few minutes, stunned. Had her Colonel, just kissed her? She was sure that anybody walking by would think that she was about to faint, with all the different shades a pink her face was turning. Riza decided it was best that she should go inside and sit down before she actually did faint. Riza slowly opened the door and turned on the light.

"Good evening, Riza." an all too familiar voice cackled. "You didn't think I forgot about you did I? Little miss Sharpshooter."

Riza froze in her tracts, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

* * *

AN: Yay I was able to get up two chapters in one day! Please review, I greatly appreciate them. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fullmetal people

* * *

Roy trudged into his living room about an hour later. The house seemed oddly empty. Roy had lived alone for a while now, but during the short period that Riza had been there, everything seemed, complete. Roy sighed. He was just going to have to get used to being alone again. As Roy was about to go to bed, he noticed a strange yellow rectangle protruding out from under his bedroom rug. Being curious, Roy reached down to pick up the object in question. It was a diary, or should he say, Riza's diary. Who knew she kept one. Roy starred at the diary, contemplating on whether he should leave the diary alone, or read its possibly juicy contents. For what seemed like hours, Roy decided between opening it and leaving it alone. Finally Roy's good side won out, and he placed the diary on his lamp table. He would give it back to Riza in the morning.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. . . By this point Roy was about ready to kill that infernal contraption. He had maybe slept thirty minutes the entire night! Ugh, and now he had to get up and go to work. Oh well, maybe his lieutenant would let him sleep, Roy hoped. Roy showered, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and grabbed Riza's diary before heading out to work.

When Roy got to work, he was hoping to be greeted by his ever faithful lieutenant. But as soon as he walked in his office, he found that she wasn't there.

"Havoc." Roy called hoping he would know.

"Yes sir." Havoc yawned. These early mornings were killing him, and from the looks of it the Colonel wasn't doing so well either.

"Do you know where Lieutenant Hawkeye is?"

"No sir, she didn't call in or nothing"

"Hmmm…." Roy pondered. Riza never missed work, and when she happened to miss on those rare occasions, she always called. No exceptions. "Carry on, lieutenant." Roy waved Havoc off. Where was Riza?

* * *

All Riza knew was that it was dark, with a single light off in the distance. She couldn't tell where she was or what was going on. What objects she could see were severally blurred. Had she been drugged? That might explain the headache. Or had she been hit on the head? That would explain things as well. Although she could be wrong. She couldn't think straight. Nothing was making sense. The light had been moving. It was taunting her. It would occasionally almost get close enough for to make out her surroundings, before quickly dispersing. Maybe she was drugged. But one thing was for certain. She had to get out of here, fast. Her symptoms were getting worse at an almost alarming rate. She had developed a fever over the past hour. Like she mentioned. She had to get out, fast.

* * *

" Yo, Colonel." Havoc announced as he entered Roy's office, but then noticed he was asleep. "Colonel. . . .Colonel. . . . . .Colonel!" Havoc shouted.

"Wow what. . .I didn't do it." A startled Roy shouted, before realizing it was just Havoc, and sat back down. "What do you want?" Roy whined. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"I just got a bit of info that you might wanna know about." Havoc proudly displayed the file he had just received. Roy read the title out loud.

"Solf J. Kimblee has just been released from maximum security under the order of King Bradley. . . ." Roy panicked. This wasn't good at all. How could he let go? He had to get to Riza. She was in great danger. Roy froze.

"Damnit!" Roy realized why Riza didn't show up to work. This was defiantly not good. He had to find her and quick; before Kimblee killed her for good this time. Roy rushed out his office without ever grabbing his coat. Hopefully he could save her in time.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer. In the mean time please review, its what keeps me writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fullmetal people

* * *

"Riza, Riza. . . ." she heard a voice chuckling in the background. She still couldn't see all that well. "Did you honestly believe that you were going to be safe from me?" the voice once again taunted. She knew exactly who was talking to her at this point.

"What do you want with me, Kimblee?"

"What do I want with you? Don't tell me that you have forgotten." Kimblee sneered. "I'm going to kill you, little miss sharp shooter."

"Why?"

"I guess I must have give you too much drugs then. Very well I'll just have to refresh your memory." Kimblee was having too much fun with this. "You were the one who put me in that rat hole prison for all these years. If it wasn't for you nobody would have ever found out that what I did." he reached down and roughly grabbed her face. "But you had to go and open that big mouth of yours!" Kimblee took a few seconds to calm back down. "No matter you will soon be dead." He tossed her back, and stood back to his full height. He then walked over the wall and messed with something that Riza could not see.

"Farewell, little miss sharpshooter. I'll see you in hell." With those parting words, Kimblee headed out of the door.

* * *

Roy had looked in almost every possible place he could think to find Riza. She was nowhere to be found, and he was running out of time. He knew Kimblee would kill her off quickly. That was his method. He could not lose her.

Roy continued his search. He asked everybody along his way if they had seen either Riza or Kimblee, and then proceeded to describe the two. Every time he got the same results, nobody had seen them. Until he arrived at a tavern at the northern edge of Central. The bar tender there had seen a man and woman, both fitting Roy's descriptions, heading out of the city the night before. Roy thanked the man, and quickly continued on his way. He just hoped that Riza was till alive.

* * *

Riza struggled against her bonds. She was starting to get her wits back, but that did not solve her problems. A few minutes ago, she had begun to hear a faint ticking in the background that was gradually picking up volume. It soon clicked to Riza as to what the noise was. Kimblee was going to blow the small shack up. It was just like him to blow something up. It was effective, and it erased all evidence. She struggled a few more minutes before finally giving up. There was no way she was going to free herself in time. She had to think of another way of escape. The ticking increased again. Riza looked around the room. There was a small closet. That would have to do. Hopefully it would hold up to an explosion.

* * *

Roy had looked inside every small crack since leaving Central. Where could Riza be? His eyes settled on a small shack about half a mile up the road. That was it. Riza had to be there. Roy ran with all his might up the road, but a sudden deafening roar was heard straight up ahead followed by a colorful display that would lead a small child to believe it was a celebration. Not Roy. Far from it. His heart skipped a beat. No way. There was no way this was happening. Damnit! Roy ran even faster. He had to confirm that his fears were wrong. There was no way that Riza was dead.

As soon as Roy reached the rumble, he began digging through, not caring that burnt debris was charring his hands. He had to find her. After a few agonizing minutes of false hope. Roy spotted that golden hair he knew all too well. He dug even faster. Roy pulled her out. She was unconscious, and had multiple burns and broken bones. He placed his hand on her neck, but his hand was too shaky to tell if she still had a pulse. She couldn't die, she just couldn't.

"Damnit, Riza! Don't die on me!" Roy's eyes began to water. "Don't leave me. I. . .I can't live with out you. . .Riza." Roy brushed Riza's hair out of her face, and dusted off some of the soot. "I love you Riza. I'm such an idiot. I don't know why it has taken me this long to realize that you are the only woman that I will ever love." Roy cradled her close to his chest, and cried into the night. "Please. . . .don't leave" Roy begged.

Roy didn't believe in a god, but after that moment, when he felt the slightest intake of breath from Riza, he believed that there was somebody up there.

"Riza, Riza!" Roy pulled away from his chest put her head on his lap. Riza's eyes fluttered, and she gently reached up her hand. Roy took it and cradled it against his cheek. He had never been so happy to see those beautiful eyes looking at him. She smiled at him. There was that smile he fell in love with so many years ago.

"I love you too, Roy." Riza whispered. Roy smiled, and gently leaned in carefully touched his lips to hers. He had been waiting for this moment for years, so had Riza. Roy pulled his lips away, and gently pulled Riza up and held her.

"Don't ever leave me, Riza."

"I would never leave the man I love, Roy." This time Riza reached up and kissed Roy.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked my story. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. But it will depend on how many review I get on this one, and how many people want a sequel. So please review and let me know :)

Oh I have just put up a poll on my profile for anyone who thinks I should right a sequel, so please check it out so I will know, I'm not a mind reader other wise I would already know if you wanted on or not. lol


End file.
